Diary of Dawn Summers: entry 4,005
by blondie001
Summary: An entry of Dawn's diary. Dawn's having a bad day from the hot water running


A note: everything in italic, is Dawn writing in her diary. It should be pretty easy to figure out. If you have any questions, email me. This is my first Buffy fic and very first thing I've ever posted here, so I'm kind of nervous. If you like how I did my story with Dawn telling about her day in her life living in Sunnydale, I might do more like this. Of course if nobody likes it and I still feel like one day doing another story like this, well I might just be stubborn and do it anyway. :o)

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day yesterday was. Yes, yesterday. What should be just today's entry, is now yesterday and today's entry. Yesterday morning started off with my alarm clock going off forty-five minutes late. I probably could have gotten away with going to school without a shower and lots of deo, but since I've been sneeking out late at night killing vampires on my own, the shower was much needed. God, Buffy would feed me to the vampires without a stake if she knew what I was doing. So, in the shower running late with shampoo in my hair, hot water runs out. Of course. (me rolling eyes.) Anyway I got to school twenty minutes late and then got sent to the principal's office. What kind of hellmouth are we living on when the first time in my life I'm late for anything I get detention?_

_The rest of the day went by all right until that dreadfull time of 3:00 came and instead of going straight home like most normal people after school, I go straight to detention._

**Sound of book hitting desk.**

"Everyone sit down, and shut up!"

_Mr. Ryan was the new school principle. Tara had showed me once how to see the difference in people's aura. The thing about Mr. Ryan, he didn't seem to have one. Maybe that's why he always has it out for everyone. I heard once that at Mr. Ryan's old school, he had exspelled a student just for sneezing as they walked past him._

"I want everyone to grab one of these shovels along the wall here and follow me." Mr. Ryan said.

**Three hours later:**

"Dawn, are you home? Dawn?" Buffy called out for her little sister when she got home. She placed the greasy paper bag filled with hamburgers on the kitchen counter and walked to the stair case. "Dawn. I brought super home. Doublemeat Palace."

Buffy found no evidence of Dawn being home so she called all of Dawn's friends to see if they had seen her. Of course Dawn only had one friend and Amanda said she was home sick all day so she hadn't seen Dawn all day.

"Thanks Amanda." Buffy said and hanged up the phone. She then picked the phone up again and called Willow, Xander, and Anya to come over. She really wished Giles wasn't in England. If Dawn was in trouble Buffy could use a lot of help in finding her right now.

"Have you checked the library? Maybe she's there studying." Willow suggested.

"What about the Bronze? Maybe the Dawnster's there dancing up the night." Xander said.

"Or have you checked the morgue? Maybe she's...." Anya was saying but was stopped.

"No, I haven't checked the morgue, library, or the Bronze. I haven't been able to leave the house thinking that maybe she'll just call or walk through that door. Which is why I need somebody to stay just in case she does." Buffy said.

"Well I will. I haven't been feeling very "scoobie like since I almost destroyed the world. Still having magic withdrawl's." Willow said.

"There, there." Anya patted Willow on the back, "So, I'll check the morgue."

"So, what are you here for?" Dawn asked the boy next to her who had been digging for over three hours too.

"I punched a kid in the hallway. He had it coming."

"Oh." Dawn said.

"So, what are you here for?"

"I was late this morning. 20 minutes." Dawn told him.

"Name's Billy."

"Dawn."

"So Dawn, what do you think we're digging for?" Billy asked.

"Our own grave." Dawn said, "I think after three hours and no break we're all going to die."

Billy laughed, "Maybe."

As Dawn digged she saw a glow in the ground to where she was digging. "What the...?"

Buffy, Xander, and Anya split up to search for Dawn. The library was ruled out knowing that Dawn did her studying at home or at the Magic Box and wouldn't be caught dead being seen at the library. Anya still insisted on checking out the morgue. Buffy checked the Bronze while Xander checked around Dawn's school.

"Hey pretty thing, wanna dance?" A drunk Bronze patrion grabbed Buffy as she walked in. Buffy reacted quickly and pulled his arm back and pinned him to the wall.

"Sorry, didn't come to dance. And if I did, I wouldn't dance with you. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her? She's tall-er than me with brunette hair."

"I've seen about 20 girls with the description like that tonight." The guy laughed.

Buffy released his arm and walked away in search of her sister.

Xander walked around Sunndydale High School and saw no lights. There wasn't a sign of a soul inside. He tried all of the doors but they were locked.

"I guess after having the last one blown up they're trying to keep this one safe." Xander said to himself.

After seeing no sign of Dawn at the school Xander went to go find Anya at the morgue.

"Whoa, what is this?" Dawn asked out loud as she saw a firey light in the ground.

Mr. Ryan saw Dawn stop digging and marched up to her. He slapped her across the face and told her to keep digging.

"Do you not realise what you are doing? What you're having us do here?" Dawn said.

"I said shut up and dig!" Mr. Ryan told her. He then turned around and faced the other students and few other people around. Dawn had suddenly realized that Mr. Ryan and the few school falculty there were wearing robes.

"Tonight, with your help we will open the Hellmouth and then victory is ours! We will rule the world!"

"Are you crazy? Do you know what is down there?" Dawn asked.

"Get to work." One of the falculty members who Dawn reconised as her history teacher Mr. Tayler, told her.

Dawn picked up her shovel and started to dig. Then when he wasn't expecting it, Dawn lifted up her shovel and hit Mr. Tayler in the back of the head.

She didn't have time. She had to run to the quickest exits and then get help.

"Shit, it's locked." Dawn said as she tried the front door. Luckily she'll at least find the school's office open and can call Buffy.

"Come on, come on." Dawn spoke to herself when the phone line just rang. "Willow! Get Buffy. Tell her I'm at the school and they're trying to reopen the Hellmouth! Hurry Will..."

The phone went dead. Dawn looked up and saw Principal Ryan with the phone line that was supposed to be in the wall, in his hand.

"It seems you don't like taking part in extracurricular activies."

"We told you she wouldn't be in the morgue." Xander told Anya as they walked back to Buffy's house.

"Yeah well, with her sneaking out each night, she's bound to be killed by a vampire at some point." Anya said.

"What?" Xander stopped Anya in her tracks.

"She goes out at night. I've seen her. I assume she goes to visit Joyce's grave since I've seen her come from the direction of the cemetary." Anya said.

"And you're out doing what at night?" Xander asked.

"Well, I am back to being a vengence demon. I'm doing demon stuff. Or at least trying to find scorned women burned by the men that they love." Anya said.

"Well, I don't think you're going to find any around any of the cemetary. Wait a minute, maybe that's where Dawn is. Maybe she does go to see her mother and she's been there all this time." Xander said and the two of them rushed to the cemetary before Dawn got bit by a vampire.

Buffy had no luck at the Bronze. After walking around she suddenly realised that she hadn't staked a single vampire that night.

"Something's going on." Buffy said to herself and ran in the direction of the cemetary. Spike was living back in his mausoleum.

Buffy knew that if anybody knew what was going on, it'd probably be him.

Spike was sitting in his lounging chair flipping through the channels on the tv. "Oh not a bloody thing on television tonight."

"Yeah but there might be something going on in Sunnydale tonight."

Spike turned around and saw the blonde, "Slayer."

"Spike. Wanna tell me why there are no vampires running about tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I can't say I know what you're talking about." Spike said.

"Can't or won't?" Buffy demanded.

"Hey, I got a soul now. Just because I've gone and acted all crazy lately doesn't mean I'm evil. If I heard anything I'd tell you."

"Would you?" Buffy asked, studying Spike's eyes.

"Yes I would have told you. Don't know if you would have believed me, but I would have let one of you pancy's know." Spike said.

Buffy stood there for a moment before asking, "You haven't seen Dawn tonight, have you?"

Spike looked up at the blonde slayer, "No. Is she all right?"

"Haven't seen her all day. Came home from work and there was no sign of her coming home from school." Buffy said.

"Well, why aren't you out there looking for the little bit?" Spike asked.

"I am. We are. Xander and Anya are." Buffy told him.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help." Spike told her.

"Come on." Buffy said.

As Buffy and Spike left the mausoleum, they ran into Xander and Anya.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"Well I think it's obvious." Anya spoke up.

"We are not back to having sex agian." Buffy said.

"Oh, well I was gonna say looking for Dawn." Anya said, making Buffy blush.

"Well, what are you two bloody prats doing here?" Spike asked.

"Looking for Dawn. We were thinking that maybe she was here seeing her mom's grave." Xander said.

"No. She's not there." Buffy said, "It's the first place I passed."

"Then where else could she be?" Xander asked.

"Well, she's not at the morgue. I already checked the morgue." Anya said.

Just then they all saw someone running up to them.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled as she ran to the four scoobies.

"Willow, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, "Why aren't you at the hou.."

"Dawn called," Willow said, trying to catch her breath, "She's at the school."

"Wait a minute. I was at the school. There was no one there." Xander said.

"No, they're in the basement. She said they're trying to reopen the hellmouth." Willow said.

"Wait, who's trying to reopen the hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"She didn't say. The line went dead." Willow told.

"Don't people ever learn? It's closed for a reason!" Buffy said as she started walking in the direction of the high school.

Dawn digged. She didn't know how long they had been digging now. All she knew was that they didn't have any choice and hoped that Buffy would be here soon. She didn't have much longer to wait.

"All right people. That's enough digging. Now it's time to take the dirt and put it back to where it belongs."

Principal Ryan looked up and grinned. He knew that nothing would stop him tonight.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled out to her sister.

"Dawn. Put the shovel down. You're grounded." Buffy said.

Dawn smiled. If they got out of here tonight without having the Hellmouth reopened, she'd be glad to stay at home for at least two months.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. I remember you. You're Dawn's sister. Miss Summers, I'm afraid I got some bad news for you.

You sister had to serve detention today." Principal Ryan said.

"Well, this is a little harsh for detention isn't? Why when I had detention I just had to sit in a boring class room and keep quite."

"Well, things have changed." Principal Ryan said.

"Well in having bad principals, things haven't changed." Buffy said.

"Get her!" Principal Ryan ordered and his "falculty" attacked.

"Gee, and I thought we were going to talk for another hour." Buffy said as she began to fight one of the falculty members.

As the fight went on, some of the students kept digging, for fear that the good side might not win. As the fighting and digging went on, the earth began to rumble.

"This cannot be good." Dawn said as she held her shovel in her hand. She had stopped digging when Buffy arrived and started using it as a weapon again.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled out to her sister.

"I know Dawn." Buffy yelled back as she fought off another teacher, "Try putting the dirt back on. Maybe it'll work."

"What?" Dawn more or less said to herself, "I digged the dirt up and now I have to put it back?"

As the ground started to shake more, Billy fell into a small hole.

"Billy! Grab my hand." Dawn reached out.

Billy did and Dawn pulled him up. "Quick, help me put the dirt back."

Billy did as did the rest of the students with shovels.

"Buffy, I think it's working!" Dawn smiled.

As Dawn and the others put the dirt back onto the hellmouth Principal Ryan came around Dawn and grabbed her. "Summers!"

Buffy pushed the teacher back and looked up at Ryan.

"Let her go." Buffy said.

"All right then." Principal Ryan said. He then pushed Dawn aside, making her fall in a whole.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

"Hold on little bit, I got you." Spike grabbed hold of Dawn and pulled her up.

Buffy grabbed a shovel and got ready to use it against the principal. Another earthquake came and Buffy looked around at the others as the ceiling started to fall in places. It was just the scoobies and the Sunnydale students. All of the teachers were either passed out, or had escaped.

"Everyone get out!" Buffy ordered.

Buffy tightend her grip on the shovel and began fighting the principal. Ryan had a couple of punches but in the end, everything fell in. Literally. Buffy saw a large pipe sticking out of the ceiling and jumped for it.

"Please, help me." Ryan gripped the egde of the ground.

Buffy wanted to let him go. After all he did, he derserved to fall in. Hell, he wanted the hellmouth. Let him have it. But she couldn't do it. If she wasn't human she'd let him fall. But she was.

Buffy carefully wrapped her legs around the pipe. She couldn't jump down and grab him, there really wasn't any ground left. "Give me your hand." Buffy said as she reached down. Ryan did.

"Help me, I'm slipping." Ryan said.

"Hold on." Buffy held her grip but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Ryan was slipping from the sweat on both their hands.

"Hold on." Buffy said one more time but it wasn't enough. Principal Ryan fell in the deep fires of the hellmouth. The ground and building kept shaking and Buffy knew she had to get out of there before she too suffered the same fate as Principal Ryan.

So that's how yesterday went. My bad horrible day of yesterday! Today went by pretty normal. In fact, there's talk of a new principal and of course we have to get new teachers. I had five subsitute teachers today. But that was good, I guess. They didn't have any homework for us.

And that Billy guy, he's pretty nice. We're going out Friday night. We'll probably head for the Bronze. He's pretty cute. :o)

Well, gotta go. Write to you tomorrow.

As Dawn closed her diary up she heard a knock on her door. It was Buffy.

"Hey." Buffy said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Still writing in your diary? I can come back." Buffy said.

"No, I'm done. What's up?" Dawn sat up on her bed, leaving room for Buffy to sit.

"Dawn, have you been sneaking out at night?" Buffy asked.

"What? No..." Dawn started to say.

"Dawn, it's ok. I do it sometimes too. Visit Mom.

"Oh, that." Dawn said.

"If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Dawn said.

"So, how did things go today?" Buffy asked.

"It went ok. We're getting a new principal. His name is Mr. Wood. Starts tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Oh, well that's good. I guess." Buffy said. "So, you wanna come down for supper? I odered pizza."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded and then went downstairs.

Dawn placed her diary in the drawer she kept it in and then walked downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

The End.


End file.
